


Wide apart

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band), brian may - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: A nurse behind the stage
Relationships: Brian May & Reader





	Wide apart

The arena was already filled to the rim with people

It was always a little nervous  
feeling cause you never knew what could happend  
But as a nurse you were always prepaired for everything

You had already arranged all your things backstage and talked to some of the crew members, now it was just to wait

You were so into your own work and routines that you never really reflected who the artist or group was

You just heard a little music, most bass sounds and drums now and then a voice who sang.. actually really good

It was very important that you tried to treat everyone equally but of course your dream would be to take care of a really hot celebrity here 

You almost jumped right up when the door suddenly opened   
A sequrity guard bounced in and a tall man was leaning on him

\- Nurse Y/N I have a man here who needs your assistance ASAP   
\- Ohh Ok, you can take the bench over there you said without not even look at him

You did not even realize that the concert had taken a break   
The man was on the bed in pain and you approached him

\- Hi.. Exuse me Sir.. How are you feeling?  
\- Fuck FUCKIN SHIT ... Goddamn it hurts so fuckin bad

He held a grip around his left thigh  
He looked up at you and your heart almost stopped  
Now you recognized him, his dark curly cloud of hair framed his face and even tho he was in pain his gentle hazel eyes pleading watched you 

Focus focus

\- What happend Mr May?  
\- Fuck, elderly men like me should not do certain things.. Of course my old joints know that I am not young anymore

He tried to smile through his pain

He explained that during some of the solos he stands with his legs wide appart, he had done so for many many years, but nowadays it felt like he couldn't do it as wide as he thought 

You gaved hime painkillers and a glass of water, he scoffed

\- Water?.. What I need now is a whiskey...

He looked at you and took the glass, his fingertips touched yours and it felt like electricity

\- Sir.. Ehhmm.. Mr May.., you bit your bottom lip  
\- Brian.. Please call me Brian   
\- Ok..... Brian.. Please lay down.. I need to give u a massage and stretch out your muscles 

Your head spun shit, this man was really handsome  
In his mid 40s, he had a black tanktop and black tight jeans he was sweaty from being on stage   
But still smelled so good 

OK proffessional.. You had to be proffessional now

\- You have to... Ehhm...   
\- Take my pants down.. I get it, his eyes widened as he saw your eyes wandered down on his body

You took the massage oil and warmed it in your palms   
You saw his long legs still little tanned from the summer sun   
You felt your stomach buzz and it pooled in your underwear, shit.. this man was really something 

He gasped for air when you touched his inner thigh

\- Omg.. Sssorry.. Was it to cold?

Deep inside you knew very well why he reacted that way he did

\- No.. No it is is ok shit, he studdered 

You tried to keep your calm you with long stroke you massaged his leg up  
and down 

His head fell back with a loud moan and he closed his eyes 

Slowly you massaged his thigh and the tension started to ease up  
He felt more relaxed and not so much pain

Even thru his underwear you could see that he was well equipped

His length strained through the fabric

You licked your lips and looked at him squirming on the bench

He raised up on his elbows 

\- Ssorry.. Omg.. Shit... This is so embarassing

\- It's alright, I... This can happen you know 

He layed back down and you continued to massage him

All the sudden he took your hand and placed it on his hard leaking cock

Normally you would shove his hand away and be upset but you could no longer control yourself 

You looked up at him and his now black eyes locked with yours 

\- Brian.. I.. 

You could not finish what you were about to say, he grabbed your neck and crashed his lips to yours 

Quickly you jumped up and straddled him, deepend the kiss, he moaned in your mouth and pulled you closer

His cock were twitching and leaking thru his underwear and you felt it throbbing up to your core  
The kiss went sloppier and you bent down to continue your kiss trail down his neck and chest and soft belly 

\- No... Ffuck it... I cannot hold myself any longer... I want you.. NOW!

He almost yelled 

He pushed your underwear to the side and started to draw circles on your clit with his long fingers, he swifted motion and plunged in two fingers while his thumb rubbed your swollen clit

You phanted in his neck

\- Please... Oh oh please... Yes Brian.... Yes  
\- Please what little dove? 

You were a wet mess and could hardly sit still, you took his cock and pumped him a few times before you entered him inside you hard

You both growled loudly 

You sat yourself in a fast pace and your breasts bounced in his face  
He grabbed one of them and kissed it with a swirling tounge around your nipple slightly nibbling

You threw your head back and scratched his chest with your nails  
He went back with his thumb on your clit and rubbed faster and faster while he thrusted in you harder and harder 

He slapped your ass and dug in his fingers in your flesh

\- AHHHH

You felt your walls clenching around him and you were very close very very close

Just when you came with full force screaming his name he changed his grip and held your ass tight, with his both hands pushing so deep and hard inside you that your eyesight blurred

\- Ahh christ ... Shit... Omg shit shit... I am coming... N.. Now!!!

He slipped out of you and you were fast to pump him until he came over both his and your stomach with a long curse

You landed on his heaving chest and he stroked your hair slowly 

\- Well... This was not planned.. Nurse Y/N.. I did not force you to anything did I?   
\- No Brian... I wanted it too..., But I think you need more massage.. I wasn't quite done

He smiled at you while you sat up and continued your work


End file.
